Welcome to the Jungle
by Even Roses Bleed
Summary: After the fight in L.A. Spike becomes human, and goes to find Buffy. They now have a 16 year old daughter, but she's not quite what they expected. AU. Spuffy. R&R please.


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Spike shanshued (sp? Shiny shoed, ya know) after the final Angel battle and went to find Buffy. Spike's the equivalent of a male Slayer.

_****_

_**Sweet Child O' Mine**_

"I can't believe you lost Celeste!" Buffy yelled at Spike.  
  
"I didn't lose her!" He yelled back, "She left the house! She's you're daughter too!"  
  
Buffy put up her hands in exasperation, and stomped towards the kitchen of their apartment. "I can't believe she ran away again..." Buffy was starting to panic now, "What if she doesn't come back this time?"  
  
"She probably just went out for some air pet," Spike said, trying to clam his wife down, "We were yelling pretty bad."  
  
Buffy turned to him, "Why do always do that? Fight so much? No wonder she does all this stuff."  
  
"She could do worse things love...Um, like...Drugs! She could be on drugs! But she isn't."  
  
"No," Buffy quipped, "She's only been arrested three times. My God Spike, we're the worst parents ever!"  
  
Buffy started to cry into his shirt.  
  
Spike looked over the top of Buffy's head to the refrigerator, and saw a note. He reached over her, and snatched it off.  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked through her sniffles.  
  
"A note from Celeste." Spike said with a small smirk.  
  
_Buffy and/or Spike. I left. I didn't run away Buffy. Breath. In, out, in, out. The band has a show tonight. You probably forgot. I would have told you, but you were in the middle of something, so I just left. The gigs at the "Rebel Yell," even though I told you, I'll just recap, because you never remember anyways. So that's where I am. Ta. – Cel.  
_  
"Oh my God! I can't believe we forgot!" Buffy gasped, "She was talking about this for weeks!"  
  
"Oh shit," Spike said, "We are bad parents..."  
  
"Come on, we can still make some of it, lets go."  
  
Spike nodded, and they both ran out to his car.

* * *

They walked into the good sized club, and say the band just starting up a new song.  
  
The singer leaned up close to the mike, and talked in a low, scratchy voice. "This song's by Korn,"  
  
The crowd burst into applause at the familiar name,  
  
"It's called Freak on a Leash,"  
  
More applause and woops from the crowd were awarded at this title,  
  
"Now, this song is pretty hard in the guitar department, so give it up for our guitarist Nox!"  
  
Celeste walked forwards with a smile. Her dyed hair covering her eyes, sticking out her studded tongue, she put her guitar pick between two fingers and held her hand over her head, moving her wrist back and forth.  
  
Buffy leaned over to Spike, "Nox?" She whispered.  
  
"Probably just a stage name." He said back.  
  
"Ready guys?" The singer yelled to the crowd, the crowd began to jump up and down. The high pitched guitar started in.  
  
_Something takes a part of me, something lost and never seen. Everytime I start to believe, Something's raped and taken from me... from me. Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light?)  
_  
Celeste walked up to the microphone she whispered into it, making it sound like an echo affect.  
  
_Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I.) Can't I take away all this pain? (You wanna see the light?) I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
_  
Buffy sighed, she hated the music Celeste played and listened to, it was to hardcore, 'Why'd she need to get Spike's musical tastes?'  
  
_Sometimes I cannot take this place, sometimes it's my life I can't taste. Sometimes I cannot feel my face, you'll never see me fall from grace. Something takes a part of me, you and I were meant to be. A cheap fuck for me to lay, something takes a part of me.  
_  
Buffy looked at Spike when the swear word was screamed, when he looked over she gave him a 'she gets this from your side of the family' look. He just smiled happily.  
  
_Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light?) Feeling like I have no release. (So do I.) How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light? Nothing in my life is free... is free.  
_  
Spike watched proudly as his daughter jumped around and spun her guitar over her shoulders to the loud song. 'I'm so glad she didn't get her mothers musical tastes.'  
  
_Sometimes I cannot take this place, sometimes it's my life I can't taste. Sometimes I cannot feel my face, you'll never see me fall from grace. Something takes a part of me, you and I were meant to be. A cheap fuck for me to lay, something takes a part of me.  
_  
The singer covered his mike with his hands and started a beat box.  
  
_Boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema Da boom na da mmm dum na ema.  
_  
'When will it end?' Buffy thought.  
  
Suddenly the singer jumped in the air.  
  
_GO!  
_  
Celeste bounced forwards and pounded out a guitar solo.  
  
_So...fight! Something on the... dum na ema, fight...some things they fight. So...something on the... dum na ema, fight...some things they fight. Fight...something of the... dum na ema, no...some things they fight. Fight...something of the... dum na ema, fight...some things they fight!  
_  
Buffy leaned over to Spike again, "What the hell are they saying?" She yelled over the music.  
  
"Love," He told her, "No one cares."  
  
_Sometimes I cannot take this place, sometimes it's my life I can't taste. Sometimes I cannot feel my face, you'll never see me fall from grace. Something takes a part of me, you and I were meant to be. A cheap fuck for me to lay, something takes a part of me. Part of me... Part of me... Part of me...Oh...  
_  
The band ended the show, which consisted of Celeste and the bassist throwing their picks into the crowd, the drummer pushing over his drums, and the singer diving into the crowd, and being supported by them.  
  
"Thank you!" He yelled in a normal voice, "You've been a lovely audience, the last one didn't catch me!"  
  
The crowd laughed and he got pushed back on stage.  
  
"I'm Liam, this is Nox," He pointed to Celeste, "Travis," He pointed to the bassist, "And Eva," He pointed to the drummer, "We're Sinners Soul, thanks for coming and come to our next show!"  
  
The crowd clapped, and then slowly made an exit.  
  
The band sat up on the stage, surrounded by people.  
  
Buffy started to walk forward, but Spike put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"Let her have her fun love, we can wait."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, then back to her smiling daughter, she hardly ever smiled around them. She put her hand up on Spike's and waited.

* * *

Celeste looked up from the crowd of people and saw her parents standing there. She smiled and waved to them, drawing attention to her from the band.  
  
As they walked over, she introduced them. "Guys," She said, "This is Buffy and Spike."  
  
The people all nodded politely, and said hello.  
  
"Ummm..." Liam said. "Mr. Summers?"  
  
Spike looked at him oddly, but nicely.  
  
"I was wondering if I could take No-" Celeste smacked him in the arm, "Celeste! Celeste out on a date tonight?"  
  
Spike looked the boy over, he had the Robert Smith hair, and tons of eyeliner. His eyebrow, nose, lip, and ears were all pierced more than once, he was wearing all black so...he was basically perfect for Celeste. He gave him a slightly evil smile, "Sure, come by the apartment when you need to."  
  
One corner of Liam's mouth quirked into a smile, then quickly went back down. The boy didn't seem to smile much.  
  
"Buffy, Spike, we should go. I need to do some stuff at home," Celeste looked up at her parents.  
  
She waved goodbye to her friends, and they all exited the club. "It was nice of you guys to remember," She said mildly, "Did you like the show?"  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other guiltily, "It was great Cel," Spike said, "What's with the name though?"  
  
"My name was to long," She said, "So I picked something else."  
  
"Oh..." Spike didn't understand any of this. When had his daughter grown up? She was always called them by their names, never mom and dad. She rebelled, she'd been arrested, she wasn't what Spike had thought of when Buffy said they were having a baby.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was thinking on the very same lines as Spike. It was really their fault, they weren't the most functional family. Both she and Spike going out every night, fighting, they hardly paid attention to her anymore. 'Buffy,' She thought, 'Listen, you're daughter's talking!'  
  
"Don't bug Liam when he comes over, alright? We're just going to a concert."  
  
"Don't worry," Buffy said looking pointedly at Spike, "We won't bug him." 


End file.
